


Now She's with Me, Always in Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [40]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long she dreamed of Paris, never thought she'd get there, and now it was better than even her imagination could make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now She's with Me, Always in Me

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no, no, no I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

Liv laughed as Ed opened the front door. Though it had been raining, they walked home from the restaurant. Liv slipped out of her peep toe heels at the bottom step and Ed picked them right up without breaking stride in their singing. A car had driven by on the short walk back from dinner and it was playing Elton John. Their arms around each other, bellies full and perfectly tipsy, singing was the next best thing to do of course.

“I see you two had a good time.”

Liv let out a little yelp of surprise at the voice in the room. She assumed they would be alone. Ed just laughed as he said hello to Angeline. She was the au pair that he hired during their vacation to take care of Noah. He left no stone unturned on this magical trip to Paris and Liv wasn’t sure she ever wanted to return to New York.

“Sorry, Angeline.” Liv smiled. “I'm a little tipsy and singing.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Did Noah have a good evening?”

“He did. We danced to Beyoncé, he really likes her. And we played cards before having a cupcake and a bath. He's sound asleep. I was just making myself some warm milk so I can be right behind him.”

“I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well.” Liv watched Ed head out to the terrace, he was likely going to smoke. “Noah can be a bit picky sometimes with new people.”

“I've been a nanny for three years now, Mrs. Tucker, I've seen all kinds. Noah is a sweet kid…we’re having a great time. I thought it might be nice for the two of us to spend some time out tomorrow; give you and your husband just a little alone time. It’s going to rain most of the day so I thought after breakfast Noah and I would head to some kid friendly places and spend a day adventuring. You and Captain Tucker can have the apartment to yourselves and we’ll come back for dinner.”

“Oh…wow…um, let me think about it.”

“Of course.” Angeline smiled and nodded. 

The family had been in Paris for five days and it wasn’t often that Mrs. Tucker let Noah out of her sight for more than a couple of hours at a time. Angeline knew the little one didn’t talk much and she assumed his mother worried he wouldn’t be able to communicate if anything was wrong. But she'd got him to open up quickly and he could actually be a bit of a chatterbox, even if all of his words didn’t make sense yet. But his parents were in the City of Love and Lights; they deserved a day to lie in bed and make love like newlyweds. Their love and affection was obvious and their love for Noah was as well. Working with the nanny service, Angeline had seen her share of family dynamics over her three years in Paris…the Tuckers were a good family.

“I’ll leave a note on the kitchen counter for you in the morning.” Liv said.

“Of course. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Angeline.”

Still humming Elton John, Liv did a little spin and then made her way out to the terrace. Ed had rented a lovely condo for them on Le Canal St. Martin, which put them close to the action but still nice and tucked away. It was a quiet street but not a far walk from local attractions and trendy night life. She was in awe when she walked into the apartment and was still in awe five days later. The furnishings were modern but cozy; it was like being at home in a foreign city. 

Noah jumped on his bed and it was perfectly OK. He’d attempted a cartwheel or two in the living room and they didn’t have to worry about him breaking a thing. Ed made breakfast for them that first morning before Angeline showed up for work. Liv could hardly believe it. Every night she went to bed and just knew she would wake up from this amazing dream. For so long she dreamed of Paris, never thought she'd get there, and now it was better than even her imagination had made it.

“I used to smoke in college,” she said putting her arms around him from behind and kissing his back. “I don’t know if I ever told you that.”

“I thought you were an athlete. Field hockey, right?” he caressed her hand.

“I don’t think anybody partied harder on that campus than student athletes. Looking back on it, I was probably a walking PSA on what not to do but I did it anyway. But I was working through a lot of things.”

“Did you smoke Marlboro Lights while drinking Boones Farm or Moscato straight from the bottle? I remember all the girls at John Jay put a hurting on Moscato when they were going through their sophisticated wine drinking stage.”

“I smoked Parliament Lights, in the blue box. It was probably for about two years…I was over it by the time I graduated. That’s good since the work I did after graduating would've still had me smoking today.”

“Tell me about it.” Ed held up his cigarette.

“You don’t smoke as much as you could.”

“I've been trying to quit for years, I'm down to four a day on this trip, which is pretty damn good. And I never want to smoke around Noah.”

“You never do.” Liv shook her head. “You always keep him safe. You keep me safe too, Captain.”

“And you don’t mind,” Ed asked, taking one last drag on his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the table. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Liv. “That Angeline has called you Mrs. Tucker since she's arrived?”

“I don’t.” Liv kissed him. “Mrs. Tucker is a very happy woman. We’re on our dream vacation; I can be anyone I want to be.”

“I'm kinda happy that you chose to be my wife.” He stroked her back. 

Liv looked so beautiful tonight and Ed told her quite a few times. He set up a nice surprise for the evening. It was rainy but he didn’t let that stop him. Ed hired a professional photographer to take some formal Paris photos of them. He had a reservation at Philou so Ed and Olivia dressed fancy for the event. 

He wore all black, slacks, dress shirt, and sports jacket. His maroon tie matched Liv’s cocktail dress. It was a Halston-inspired wrap dress that felt just below her knees and had three quarter inch sleeves. The v it created gave Liv plenty of skin to show, which she spritzed with CKOne. Ed bought her a necklace, a silver chain with a cursive capital L pendant in small diamonds. It really was the perfect accessory for her outfit this evening. 

The photographer showed up about 15 minutes before the couple left for their dinner. He started to take pictures as if they were models. Liv was uncomfortable at first, she'd never done anything like that before. But as they walked around the rainy Canal under a big umbrella, she started to have fun with it. 

She and Ed shared tender kisses. He helped her over a puddle. They had their first glass of champagne out on the covered patio and more pictures were taken there. The photographer left as they were seated in the restaurant, telling Ed she would contact him in a few days with some rough samples.

“I was a supermodel for an hour or so tonight.” Liv said, kissing him again. “It was strange but such fun.”

“I think Angeline wants to take Noah on that kind of adventure tomorrow. I bet she’ll come back with some great pictures for us to add to our collection.”

“I'm not being too hard on her, am I?” Liv asked.

“No, baby,” Ed shook his head. “You're being very nice to Angeline and she likes you. She really likes Noah. I'm sure she also understands that you're a bit overprotective. You're the mother of a toddler in a foreign country. Also, she knows you're a police officer so that heightens your worry more. I think it would be a fun experience for him tomorrow. Though I'm not just saying that so I can spend some alone time with you.”

“It would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Liv toyed with Ed’s tie. “I don’t know when we’re ever going to get here again…I want him to have a fantastic time. He doesn’t have to be under us to do that. Angeline is a pleasant and very professional au pair. I think it'll be great for her and Noah to spend more time together. She was speaking French with him this morning over breakfast and they watched Sesame Street in French since we got here. OK.”

“OK?” Ed tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. He liked it so much, he did it a few times, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Though she was only five inches shorter than him, Liv got up on her tip toes to enjoy another kiss. “Does OK mean OK?”

“Usually.” She laughed.

“I mean you're going to let Angeline and Noah going on a rainy day adventure?”

“Yes. It'll be an adventurous day for us as well…I'm really looking forward to that.”

“Would you like to have some tea or just get ready for bed?” Ed asked.

“We can get ready for bed, as long as we undress really slow and kiss each other all over and touch each other after that.”

“That must have been some excellent champagne, baby.” They walked back into the apartment with their arms around each other. Ed closed and locked the terrace doors.

“I don’t need to be tipsy to want to be naked with my Teddy bear.” She said. “For the record though, I am a little tipsy.”

“Need some help walking?” Ed asked, scooping her up into his arms.

Liv covered her mouth so she wouldn’t shout and wake Noah or Angeline. She laughed, her arms immediately moving around Ed’s neck as he made his way back to their bedroom. He pushed the door closed with his foot, deposited Liv safely on the bed and then turned on the lamp.

“C'mere Captain.” She called him over with her finger.

Ed loosened his tie, pulled it out of the knot, and slid it across his shirt collar before depositing it on the carpet. Then he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Liv was already untying her dress, opening it slowly like the revelation of a present. And when he saw the sheer black underwear, Ed paused. He stopped dead in his tracks, smiling and biting his lip.

“Goddamn.” He mumbled, kicking off his shoes.

“You're too far away.” Liv reached out for his hand and pulled him onto the bed and onto her. “I want you right here.”

“I love you.” Ed kissed her while taking off his sports jacket. “I love you, Olivia Margaret Benson.”

She took his face in her hands, looked deeply into his blue eyes. Liv stared at him so intently she was sure she could see his soul and there was so much truth there. From that random drink in the Fillmore Room a year and a half before, to his sympathizing with Amaro, to giving her the heads up about 1PP, letting her do her job on the Johnny D case, buying Noah a present, that first brunch, their first kiss, studying endlessly for the Lieutenant’s exam, the first night they made love, that first heady summer and the barnburner that almost ended it before it started, meeting his kids, sleepovers, fearing what their colleagues might think, couch cuddling with Netflix, falling in love, the townhouse incident, the Abraham case, fighting for their jobs, to the curvy road as they made their way back to who they were in the NYPD while never giving up on each other. 

Liv laughed sometimes, thinking about the hands of fate. Did they rub together in glee thinking of all the people they would bring together who never let something so outrageous enter their minds? Did they shake up the world like a snow globe and get a kick out of where all the random pieces landed? Did they come together in prayer and hope for the best in those they may have just smooshed together for shits and giggles? Exhaling, she was gentle as she took Ed’s shirt tails out of his slacks, and moved to unbutton them.

“Sometimes I'm not sure what I want.” She whispered.

“How do you mean, baby?” he kissed along her throat and collarbone.

“I really, really want to make love.” Liv arched her back as Ed’s hands began to explore all over her body. “But there’s something in me that just wants to get wild.”

“We have all night. We can get wild, sleep, and get a second wind. We can wake up while it’s still dark and just touch each other all over until you cry. We can do whatever you like.”

“I kinda want it all.” she smiled.

“I kinda want to give it all to you.” Ed smiled too.

“Yeah?” she pulled down his slacks, started unbuttoning his shirt. He needed to be as naked as she was. Being even more naked than that might be better.

“Yeah baby, I do.”

It was OK to stop talking now, they could stop talking for the rest of the night. Ed would let Liv take the lead because he knew he always wanted to be where she was going. In Paris, in bed, and in life he doubted that would change any time soon. The sounds of satisfaction they made when their bodies came together was his favorite song; the sound of his name on her lips was like a psalm. And when they were sated, for the moment, and breathing in sync as his body still rested on hers, Ed knew he was home.

***


End file.
